Serori
Serori (セロリ, Serori) is the princess of the fallen Saiyan race and the daughter of Shantsuai. She is also one of the strongest warriors of Universe 13 and was the former leader and founder of Seroribu Empire. Biography Early life Planet Shantsuai Conquers Family Bout Stuck in Future Appearance Personality Power Serori being of royal lineage, was born with a power level of 3,500; just below average for the ordinary Saiyan adult in Universe 13. King Shantsuai also mentioned that baby Serori's power was comparable to what his was as a child and was proud of her daughter. Growing up, Serori trained under 2 times Planet Shantsuai's gravity (20 times Earth's gravity) and during one of her training sessions, while as a 8 year old, she was able to make quick work of 5 Saibamen at once; with each Saibaman having a power level of 2,400. By the time she was 12, she surpassed her brother and became as strong as her father, with her power level reaching the realms of 32,000. Though, she is not seen fighting as often after that, she was able to one shot a Tankōningen named Rose; who boasted a massive power level of 24,000. She was also able to blitz several low-ranking henchmen that worked for Aisui and shortly killed them with a single attack. However, due to the fact that she became cocky due to being aware of her prodigy status, she stopped training after her late teens and by the time Aisui attacked the Saiyans during the Third Galactic War, her power level was only 34,000; a mere 6.25% increase over 6 years. After receiving what was possibly her first Zenkai, she had a power level of 43,000. However, even with this increase, she was weaker than Aisui's Elite Forces and had to resort to using the Great Ape transformation that allowed her to increase her power 10 fold. Though, he was eventually defeated by the Elite Forces. After being captured, tortured and raped several times for over 8 months and hearing about the extinction of her race, her now Zenkai boosted base filled with rage allowed her to turn into Super Saiyan. In her initial Super Saiyan state she boasted a power level of just over 3,000,000. This allowed her to kill the Elite Forces member and escape. Filled with rage and guided by vengeance, Serori trained on her own for a year, doubling her power in the process. Even with the loss of her tail, she was able to go toe to toe with a suppressed Aisui; until Aisui used his full power. However, as a Super Saiyan, she was able to swiftly overpower and humiliate Aisui and even forced Aisui to transform. However, the tyrant's maximum output of 1,300,000 Z (Z being an unit of power level) was no match for the angry Super Saiyan, who eventually mortally wounded Aisui. Though, she would continue to train after this, the lack of purpose drastically affected Serori, who was now without a family, an army and a title. Over the course of the next 3 years, her power would only increase by a mere 30%. This eventually leads her to a life filled with promiscuity and escapism. It was not until she met Nikutaku and gained the prospect of reestablishing her galactic empire that she regained the will to become stronger. She and Nikutaku would continue to train for the next 7 months, before they are to prove their strength before Bokusen; the emperor of the South quadrant of the galaxy, in order to earn his respect. During the South Galaxy's Tournament of Sanction, Serori was able to impress her opponent, Kaitane and completely dominated him. When measured by Bokusen's scouter, her power level in her base form was read as 500,000. However, when she powered up to her maximum in order to fight Akamiso, the scouter read her power as 650,000. While going all out in her base, she was slightly stronger than Akamiso and was able to knock her out using a surprise attack. While boasted a great power, her husband Nikutaku mentions that he is at least 10 times as strong as her; in her base form, that is. In the final round, she was forced to turning Super Saiyan against a genetically modified Taimu-clone as he was dominating her similarly to how anyone of three times one's strength would dominate them. As a Super Saiyan, according to Bokusen, she was exerting such power that his scouter had never encountered before and caused it to heat up drastically. She was able to contend with and beat the Great Ape Taimu, who had a power level of 19,500,000. After performing the Holy Mating Ritual with Bokusen against Nikutaku's will, Serori's hidden power was unlocked, allowing her to get an almost immediate 150% boost to her power. This increase in power would be gradual and would finally stop by the time Serori's base boasted a power level of 14,300,000. This made her one of the strongest beings in the galaxy. However, with her increasing lust for power, as Serori became more stronger, her husband lead a sneak attack on her in order to ensure the future of the galaxy and damaged her skull and brain but due to being unable to kill her because of his emotional bond with her, Serori was sent to a far off planet and inside a Time-prison, which catapulted her into the future; 50 years, exactly. After landing on Earth with retrograde amnesia, Serori was taken in by Shokudai; a martial artist and became a sworn protector of the planet. Serori in her base after training had a maximum power level of 15,000,000 and as a Super Saiyan has a power level of 750,000,000. She would eventually go on to discovering Super Saiyan Grade 2 on her own while training in the Room of Spirit and Time and would destroy the ultimate cyborg known as Android 12. She would continue to train in isolation for the next two months, until she meets Saikō; a time traveling hybrid Saiyan warrior. During her "fight" with Saikō, as a Super Saiyan Grade One, Serori proudly claimed that she had a power level of 1,435,000,000 and that he would never be able to compete with her. Though, she was eventually defeated by the hybrid Saiyan. While facing the Majin's, due to their immense power, her Saiyan body automatically reacted and caused her tail to grow back, giving her a small boost in power. While fighting Kigazugai, when pushed to her limits and she was incidentally exposed to a full moon, causing her to turn into a Great Ape and going Super Saiyan on top of that; thus achieving the form known as Golden Great Ape. This form was strong enough to thrash a 30% Kigazugai around with ease. Kigazugai in shock exclaimed that Serori was over 8 times as strong in her Golden Great Ape state compared to her Second Grade Super Saiyan state. However, Serori was quick to gain control of her form and was able to compress the Ape's great power into her humanoid form and further increasing it. When she first transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Serori had a power level of 60,000,000,000; making Super Saiyan 4 about 40 times stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form. This makes sense as Serori describe's her power as "going Super saiyan on top of Super Saiyan". However, as it was both noted by Kigazugai and Saikō, Serori's power continued to rise steadily throughout the fight. To the point, by the time her form matured, she was stated to be just over twice as strong. This would mean that Super Saiyan 4 is a 4,000 x multiplier on a Saiyan's base. With her currently possessing a base power of 38,000,000 and a maximum power level of 1,900,000,000; rivaling the likes of a Future Hiraten, Serori is the strongest female Saiyan and Earth dweller in the history of Universe 13. Techniques & Transformations Techniques Used *'Flight': *'Ki Blast': *'Ki Sense': *'Bullet Punch': *'Primordial Rage': *'Primordial Slash': *'Gatling Storm': **'Memento Shot': *'Head-smash': *'Sudden Fireworks': *'Intelligent Platter': *'Rolling Kick': Transformations Great Ape Transformation Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan Second Grade: Golden Great Ape: Super Saiyan 4: Battles Trivia * I do not own any of the art that is used in the article. All credits go their respective creators/artists. **I cannot name them because of my own ignorance. Though, I'm sure, you will be able to find more of their artwork on Deviantart or just by searching via Google. **Once again, I found the images used in this article online and I do NOT own them. All credits go their respective artists. Please support them in anyway you can. * As of now, Serori is 34. **She was 18 when she stopped training. She was 24 while facing the Elite Forces and spent almost a year captive. By the time she faced Aisui as a Super Saiyan, she was 26. She established her empire again by the time she was 30. She has spent 3 years on Earth and an entire day inside the Time Chamber, thus causing her body to age an entire year within the span of a day. * The Holy Mating Ritual is indeed a form of "mystical" sex, which can somehow awaken someone's hidden power as long as they go through the entire process and ingest the "holy seed". However, this increase in power has several downsides, such as increased hunger for power, violent outburst and extreme blood thirst. * It is confirmed that in this universe, Ascended Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Grade 2 grants a 40-42 % increase in strength, speed, durability, reflexes and energy output. That would make Super Saiyan Grade to a 70 x multiplier on the Saiyan's base. **Though, it also exerts a 45% increased strain on the body. * Serori's power level after exiting the Time Chamber is around 28 million and her maximum power as an Ascended Super Saiyan is 1.96 billion. * Universe 13's Scouters were modified to observe and calculate power levels reaching the realms of tens of trillions. Thus, all the power levels of the characters are VERY measurable. * It was revealed by Serori that Saikō lost his virginity to her. * While, officially in this universe, Super Saiyan 4 is a 4,000 times multiplier; there is definitely room for increasing the multiplier by training the form. As seen with Serori herself, since her current form gives her a 4500 times boost. ** It has been hypothesized that the multiplier for Super Saiyan 4 can vary from as low as 4,000 times a Saiyan's base to 16,000 times a Saiyan's base. Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Royalty Category:Earth Category:Super Saiyan Second Grade Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Super Saiyan 4